rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Summer of Dreams
Event Period: 1:00 AM Aug. 18th, 2013 - 9:00 AM Aug. 27th, 2013 Reward Exchange Deadline: 4:00 AM Aug. 30th, 2013 How to Play NOTE: There are nine 19-hour campaigns. Each campaign is followed by a 5-hour rest period. #Proceed through the event quest until raid bosses appear. If you run out of stamina, you can use cure waters to recover. #Cooperate with your fellow brigade members to defeat raid bosses in order to get kaleidoscopic pearls and seashells. If you run out of AP, you can use paradise fruit bowls or holy powders to recover. #Tap Exchange Seashells on the Rewards tab of the event screen to exchange porcelain seashells, aurulent seashells, and rainbow seashells for special rewards. #Get ranked based on how many kaleidoscopic pearls you collect. Aim for the top for the best rewards! Brigades and Campaigns ;Teams :Teams consist of six users each and do not change until the end of the event. ;Brigades :Before each campaign, brigades are formed automatically out of five teams each. ;Campaigns :Brigades are paired up against each other during each campaign to see who can collect more kaleidoscopic pearls. :*If both brigades collect the same number, both will lose. ;Disbanding Brigades :When a campaign ends, the brigades that lost are disbanded, and new ones are formed when the next campaign starts. The brigades that won stay together for the next campaign. Rest Period Each day, the 19-hour campaign is followed by a five-hour rest period, during which you can't exchange seashells or collect rewards. Campaign Results After a campaign ends, kaleidoscopic pearls you collect won't count toward your brigade's results for that campaign or your daily ranking for that day. *They will still count toward your individual kaleidoscopic pearl count. Other Information ;Raid Bosses Are Shared :Raid bosses, which appear on the Raid Bosses screen, appear for all brigade members so please cooperate to defeat them. :*Up to three raid bosses can appear on the Raid Bosses screen at one time. :*When there are three raid bosses on that screen, no more will appear until one is defeated or flees. :*Raid bosses only appear in the event quest, not in the regular quest. ;Event Decks :In a raid boss battle, you fight with a 10-card deck made of five units of two cards each. The event skill of the unit leader (the upper card of a unit) only affects itself and the other card in the unit. Regular skills don't activate in raid boss battles. ;Card HP :Each card HP (Health Points) is determined by the DEF of the card. ;Cards with Double HP :The HP of the following cards are doubled during raid boss battles in this event: :*Summertime Olivia :*Summertime Ninetails :*Summertime Lou :*Shimmering Nereid :*Gurangatch :*Summertime Nightmare :*Vepar :*Prism Mage :*Naval Swordhunter ;Other ;*Realm matching and morale boost effects will not be active in this event. ;*If you tap the screen repeatedly, problems might occur with the animations. ;Effects of Titles :Titles you won in the Castle Crushers event will boost the damage you deal to raid bosses. Higher titles give a bigger boost. :The below are ATK bonuses depending on your title: :*Horse Groomer: No Bonus :*Street Brawler: 2% Bonus :*Squire for Hire: 4% Bonus :*Man-at-arms: 6% Bonus :*Skeleton Snapper: 8% Bonus :*Zombie Smasher: 10% Bonus :*Vampire Staker: 12% :*Ogre Breaker: 14% :*Cyclops Wrecker: 16% Bonus :*Dragon Devourer: 20% Bonus *These titles were awarded based on your performance in the last Castle Crushers event. ;Rewards for Attacking Raid Bosses :You'll receive rewards after each time you attack a raid boss. :*Kaleidoscopic Pearls - The number you receive depends on the type and level of raid boss and how much damage you deal. :*Porcelain Seashells - The number you receive depends on how many AP you use. Special Cards from Questing | | | |- | | | |} Seashell Exchange *There are three types of rewards: Unlimited, Limited, and Rainbow Limited. *When you exchange Porcelain Seashells, you may get either Limited box presents or Unlimited ones. *However, when you exchange Aurulent Seashells, you'll always get Limited box presents. *Porcelain and aurulent seashells share the same box. [Summertime Nightmare] can only be drawn through exchanging aurulent seashells. *You can receive up to 20 paradise fruit bowls every 24 hours, starting from 6 AM (ET) ;Refilling the Box :Fill the conditions written for each box to refill it with the contents of the next box until you reach Box 4. :Box 1 Summertime Nightmare :Box 2 Summertime Nightmare :Box 3 Summertime Nightmare Category:Events